I regret nothing
by Kate McLeod
Summary: Semi-sad one-shot to the german song "I regret nothing"


**This is more or less a meaningless one-shot. It just goes with the lyrics „Ich bereue nichts" [Transl.: I regret nothing] by Silbermond **.com/watch?v=ag9ja3lYt8g**. I translated it. Please review.**

**And I aplogize for all kind of mistakes. I'm german. And openoffice neither checks my grammar nor my voables. **

* * *

**I held your hand as long as I can **but they are sweaty and my hands are damp, too. It is uncomfortable and I don't like it. **And run the last lap**. This is more or less the end. Some things have to be said but then ..  
**We've both known it but repressed it till the end: that you can't win over time**. We were so arrogant to believe we would make it. Make it 'till forever. We were together since we were fourteen. You can't be together with somebody that long. You have to try new things, make new experiences. Get to know yourself knew, wholly new.  
**Maybe it would've been better if it never had happened this way**. Wait! What am I talking about? It might be right **but „maybe" is a word for cowards **and I'm glad I didn't take the coward's way. **We've always fighted and never gave anything away for granted.**

I remember that time when he just came back from this exchange in Durmstrang his farther had forced him into. He was so different. More silent, darker and grim. We had fights before but this was the first one I feared we might not be the same again. We've never ever been actually. But we fighted for us – for our futute - and it had earned in the end.

**And now we're standing here**. Well, not literrally. Actually we're sitting at the kitchen floor trying not to look in the other's eyes. That's easy. Our shoulders brush against each other. We're staring out of the window of this beautiful house. We bought it some decades ago. Just next to the farm. I used to look out of the window and watch the corn growing, becoming green, then orange and some day it was gone. We avoid what has to be said after all. **And** …

„**I regret nothing**.", I state brave not looking over. Startled he turns to me. His gaze musters me. I can't look away when he has that much intesity in his eyes. „**Not one single step, no moment of this**"

He smiles sadly. „I feel the same way. **Even if it's lost** we had a great time. I love you, Rose. **Even if it wasn't enough for us it wasn't for granted**" „Well, I **regret nothing**" And I honestly don't. It was a great time. It's just sad it ended. „**Nothing of it**", he agreed with me. And even now we've the same opinion. Sometimes this is good. But it can get on your nervs when you are together that long.  
**Time's against us**, now. We had enough time. **The last grain falls silently**. So this is the end. We said the things that negliated all the rest **and slowly this lap comes to an end**.

When I think about it:** we've built on sand**. Everything and everyone was against us. Our houses, the people, our friends – even our families disliked our decisions. We pretended not to care but it's simply not true. When I think about it, it **took us much strength**. It is hard when everybody tells you the best thing in your live is bad. When you see you hurt your farther by being with the one you love. I didn't liked it. And time after time I seperated from my family. I only attended to very special family events like christmas or easter and then the day came I told them I would marry. I had never felt so much disapproval from so many of my relatives. It had hurt. I told them they had to decide. Either they accepted me and my soul companion or they would never see me again. Many decided for the first one. Some decided for the second. With them I had slightly contact. But I never ever felt as a part of them again. This was the only thing I missed in my relationship with Scorpius. A family. **But everthing was worth it**. Sometimes you have to make comprimises and this was one I was glad I made.

„**And I thank you for every day with you**", he said and looks at me. Then he stands up and leaves the kitchen. I go after himwatching him closing the door. I hear the typical _plop_ through the open window. And I know he's gone. He will fetch his things tomorrow when I'm at work. I smile sadly. **I don't regret any wrong word** like the time I told him I hated him. Though it was hard. But in this moment I really heated him. Hate and love can be close to each other. **Not one moment** like when I said „Yes, I do". **I don't take any step back**. Breaking up was the right thing to do. And I go out walk into the corn field and look around. I'm happy **because I regret nothing**. I've done so many wrong things but it was okay. I will live a happy life.


End file.
